MoCC: Episode 94
Back at Wolfgang's mansion... Christian) Did you hear that? Ray) Yeah... Christian) Should we go check? Ray) Nah, too tired... Christian) Same... Ray) Good night Christian) Good night...*Turns light off* ( A door shuts ) Christian) ... Outside Sara's room... May) ...*Walking* I guess he finally left... ( Samantha sits on a step with her knee in-between her knees ) May) Hey Samantha... ( Samantha's head stays down ) May) Happy birthday Samantha) *Moany* Thanks May) You're welcome and you know he had to go sometime, right? Samantha) ... May) He told me and Aunt Sara that... Samantha) What else did he say? May) Well, he said to check on you when you noticed...He didn't want you upset Samantha) I would have been better if he told me... May) He thought about you for awhile, then decided to go after he got you your present and cake... Samantha) But he didn't, he stayed until about 12:30 am May) Why? Samantha) Uh...None of your business May) Okay... Samantha) *Gets up* Well, I'm going inside...See you tomorrow May) Bye *Ready to leave* Samantha) You know...You can come in my home for a little while, you've been there a lot and my mom wouldn't mind if she already knew about this May) =D Okay 15 minutes later... May) Boys are crazy sometimes Samantha) Yeah...*Holding Jenna and Alexandria* May) My boyfriend's really crazy... Samantha) How? May) You don't want to know... Samantha) Okay May) And you know what... Samantha) What? May) I still don't know why I'm with him... Samantha) Okay...*Looking at Jenna and Alexandria* We can only wonder what kind-of guys they'll date... May) Yeah... Samantha) Think they'll have nice boyfriends? May) Definitely Samantha) Agreed May) *Looking at Jenna* Who am I? Jenna) MAMA! Samantha) No...Who's she, not me... ( Jenna giggles ) Samantha) Silly girl Jenna) Hi May... May) Hi Jenna, how are you? Jenna) Yes... May) Okay Samantha) Jenna...Are you good or bad? Jenna) B...ad Samantha) ...No you aren't ( Jenna giggles again, while Alexandria remains asleep ) May) Alexandria's quiet... Samantha) I know, right...I'd normally have to change her diaper by now... May) Is it hard? Samantha) Not really, but then again...I still don't have a son May) Are you going to try for a son? Samantha) Well...Uh...Yeah, I'm definitely going to try...Wolfgang, not so much...He still thinks we should hold up... May) For how long, exactly? Samantha) Until we're about 25-ish...That's really what Wolfgang wanted from the beginning, but here these two are... May) Okay Samantha) And you know...Having kids is almost like a blessing, to me... May) Okay Samantha) I mean, I'll get to see them grow up and have there own children, probably May) Okay Samantha) And I know I'd be happy with this...When Wolfgang would get Crystal, I was there with him, and when I saw little kids run by and have fun...It just put a smile on my face...I guess, I like seeing kids have fun and do all that kiddy stuff May) But their brats... Samantha) Hey...There's two little ones here... May) Well...They aren't, but other kids...Yeah Samantha) Why do you think that? May) I just do Samantha) But why? May) Because that's what my friends say Samantha) But are they you? May) No Samantha) Then, why not be your own person May) I don't know... Samantha) Wolfgang was his own person...I guess that's why I love him... May) That's the reason...I don't think so... Samantha) Then what's the real reason? May) You two were childhood friends and have known each other for how long? Samantha) 15 years... May) That's why... Samantha) Well then...I guess I love him more for being different May) Okay MoCC: Episode 95 Grade of MoCC: Episode 94? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Christian Category:Ray Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Samantha Category:May Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Crystal